


Hot Night

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Summer Heat, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: It's hot. Killua wants Gon to wake up so they can go get something to cool down. Can they really keep their hands off each other though?[HOT KILLUGON ONE-SHOT COMPLETE(?)]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's been a couple weeks. Exams are over, but the extra classes to make up for the lost month of April (when school was supposed to start) have been cramming in a lot of extra work. Still, KilluGon is always on my mind. And, to beat the heat, why not write a little? Now, please enjoy this hot KilluGon interaction~

It was hot. In the living room of the apartment they had rented for the time being, Gon went to lay down on the couch. While Killua took a shower, the black-haired boy decided to check if there was anything fun to watch on TV in this country. Locating the remote from under their mess of mission documents on the coffee table, he pushed on the biggest button while aiming it at the screen. It ended up being the correct one. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of studio audience laughter and a man speaking rapidly in a foreign tongue he didn’t understand. 

Gon pressed the left set of plus and minus buttons on the remote, watching as snippets of different things flashed by. He was hoping something would catch his eye. A woman drinking a soda, a boy in a field with a dog, a newscaster reporting on a fire, a puppet show for small children, the jingle for Chocorobo (but in this country’s language), a man and woman embracing on a sidewalk while dramatic music played… After about five minutes, Gon gave up and turned the TV off again. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body and focused on his other senses.

He could hear the hum of the fridge in the kitchen and Killua splashing around in the bathroom. He could feel the arm of the sofa under his cheek, cooler than the humid air that enveloped him. He could smell the aging leather he was laying on, as well as the floral shampoo he had used during his shower. He could taste a slight saltiness when he licked his dry lips, probably because he was already beginning to sweat again. Noticing all these things as he kept his eyelids closed, Gon felt very calm. His body grew heavy, his breathing leveled out, and he allowed himself to slip into a light sleep right there on the couch.

Finishing a refreshing shower after a day of feeling sticky for all the wrong reasons made Killua excited to have some fun. It was only around eight in the evening, so perhaps Gon would agree to walking around the streets and seeing what night life there was in this rundown town. Finding a place that sold ice cream or popsicles would be a good idea - if this country had those things. He hadn’t studied up much on Azian dessert options, especially frozen ones. Killua dried off and put on enough clothes to be decent, but comfortable. Even with the sun having set, it felt extremely humid. 

Walking out of the bathroom, the ex-assassin grimaced as a wave of hot air hit him. Had Gon not turned the fan on yet? This apartment had been cheap, so there was no air conditioner included. The options were to either open a window and let all the bugs fly inside or blast the dusty old floor fan on its highest setting. Even then, the heat refused to leave completely and made most intimate interactions undesirable. 

Shuffling into the living room while giving his hair another once-over with his towel, the top of the relationship found Gon lounging on the couch. His beloved’s rhythmic inhales and exhales suggested that he was possibly sleeping. No longer interested in turning on the fan, Killua stalked over on silent cat feet and bent down to take a closer look. Unlike how he normally slept at night, the smaller boy was in a light slumber. He wasn’t drooling or snoring or flailing his limbs. Instead, the Movement Monster was posed like a peaceful puppy. 

_ I didn’t take that long to shower, did I? _ Killua wondered, reaching out with a hand to gently stroke that face he adored. It was warm and soft to the touch… Blushing a little bit, he felt the urge to kiss it. Out of habit, he gazed around the room to make sure they were truly alone before pressing his lips to Gon’s left cheek. The teen on the couch didn’t react whatsoever, continuing to breathe steadily without a care in the world. What an angel. Killua wished he could take a seat right there on the carpet and watch for a while, but it was time to wake the other boy up. They needed to adjust to the time zone as soon as possible.

“Gon, let’s go find something to cool down,” Killua called gently, giving his lover’s shoulder a shake. “I wanna eat ice cream.” Of course, anything cold would suffice.

“Hnngh…” came a cute whine of someone who didn’t want to be disturbed.

“C’mon, Gon. You shouldn’t sleep on the couch anyway.” 

“Mmnnn…” a groggy spiky-haired puppy replied, rolling over so he’d face away from his pestering boyfriend. His breathing was still relaxed in his defiance. 

Killua stood up and placed his hands on his hips. This was a problem. Sleepy Gon was being way too adorable. It made the ex-assassin want to lay on the couch as well, but it wasn’t the right weather to cuddle. “Oi, if you don’t get up soon, I’ll do whatever I want to you~” he threatened teasingly, reaching down to give one of Gon’s healthy butt cheeks a firm squeeze. That only caused an erotic moan to bubble up from a dry throat.

“Mmno, Killua… Don’t do that…” 

“Then get your ass up. I want dessert.”

“I just told you no,” Gon grumbled, flipping onto his stomach anyway. Killua sounded determined and it was too hot to put up a real fight. He waited for his partner to climb on top of him, but it didn’t happen. Instead, there was a tired sigh.

“Baaaka,” the white-haired teen murmured, “I want ice cream, not cake. Let’s go out and buy something.”

“Can’t you just bring something back? I’ll pay for us both if you do that.”

“No, I want to go out with you.”

“…you already are.” Gon was quick to jump off the couch in order to avoid being strangled by an incoming pair of hands radiating murderous intent. However, his body wasn’t quite ready to be moving so speedily just yet. Arms flailing, the Freecss stumbled backwards. Before he fell onto the carpet, his lover was already behind him. Once stabilized, the smaller boy was chided.

“Be careful, idiot.”

“S-sorry.” 

“I mean, be careful of me,” Killua elaborated, hugging around Gon’s waist before he could get away again. With a playful chuckle, the top of the relationship rubbed their bodies together and sensually bit the back of his beloved’s neck, causing the other teen to let out a gasp of surprise. Then the ex-assassin let go, since it was obviously too humid to be doing truly naughty things right now. 

Gon, blushing from the action, sat back down on the sofa. Killua could be such a pervert! But, as he watched his boyfriend pretend to straighten up the paperwork on the coffee table, the well-trained puppy kind of wanted to continue. Feeling that noticeably large bulge pressing up against his ass was always stimulating.

“So, I was thinking that ice cream would taste good tonight,” Killua said as he finished his thirty-second cleaning diversion.

“That does sound nice,” the sofa boy agreed with a nod. Then, he had the same thought Killua had wondered earlier. “Do you think they sell ice cream in this country?”

“I have no idea. But, if we can’t find any, they must have some type of frozen treat we can eat. This place is known for having summer weather all year long.” 

“I’m glad Whale Island has spring weather all year long,” Gon commented. Back home, he could wear his iconic jacket if he wanted to. Here, it was impossible. Brown eyes followed Killua's slow saunter into the bedroom.

“Get off the couch and put on your sandals. Is your wallet in your backpack?” 

“No, it’s on the bedside table. I was checking how much cash I had left earlier.”

“Oh, here it is. What are you doing in here?”

“I didn’t know we were gonna go out again, so I dressed for bed. These shorts don’t have any pockets… and I’m not wearing any underwear.” The young couple shared a moment of awkward silence. 

“Okay, well hurry up,” Killua mumbled, closing the door on his way out of the bedroom, “I really do want ice cream instead of cake right now, so stop trying to tempt me.”

“It’s not on purpose,” Gon whispered to himself, blushing even as he stripped off his bottoms and grabbed a fresh pair of briefs from his duffel. If Killua were to come back in right now though… 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s on purpose,” the teen with assassin hearing called back, resting his back against the cracked plaster wall near the front door, “You’re too damn cute all the goddamn time.”

Once Gon was dressed properly, he met his boyfriend in the entryway. Luckily, they didn’t need to use bug spray since a thin layer of nen worked to ward off the pesky mosquitoes looking to make a meal out of them. So, they put their wallets in their pockets and slipped on the cheap sandals they had bought at the open air market the day before. This country was too hot for sneakers with socks and way too hot for boots.

“Okay. Let’s go find ice cream!” Gon cheered as they stepped outside. It was cooler than their love nest, but the light breeze of muggy air was not appreciated. He could already feel himself starting to sweat a little more.

“Do you, um, wanna walk around this town for a little bit first?” Killua inquired as they made their way down the three flights of stairs. 

“Eh, I would think you’d want to get back home as soon as possible to turn on the fan,” the black-haired teen teased lightly. 

“That would be true if I hadn’t found you asleep on the couch. We gotta stay up until at least ten.”

“But we don’t have to be out. We could just sit with our ice cream and find something to watch on-” When he heard Killua’s footsteps come to a sudden halt, Gon turned around. What he saw behind him was something he wasn’t expecting. His handsome boyfriend had his head down, trying to hide his embarrassment, while offering an outstretched hand. 

“Like I said, I wanted to go out with you, Gon. I won’t force you, but I was hoping we could, uh, make some fun memories before our mission.” 

The bottom of the relationship felt his heart fill with love. He couldn’t think of how to respond verbally to such an earnest declaration from the tsundere ex-assassin. Saying “Sure” or “Okay” didn’t seem like it would fit. So, while smiling widely, Gon silently stepped forward to lace his fingers together with his boyfriend’s. He was immensely happy, since it was only once in a blue moon that Killua offered such a public display of affection. However, if possible, the puppy boy wanted to be spoiled a bit more. 

Angling his chin upwards, the Freecss gazed at his lover with a hopeful expression. Closing his eyes and pursing his lips, he gave Killua’s hand a squeeze and waited. A moment later, Gon received a gentle kiss on his left cheek. Confused chocolate browns blinked questioningly. He’d made it obvious that he had wanted a (chaste) mouth to mouth smooch, right? 

“Just… to balance it out,” came a mysterious explanation as the blushing Zoldyck got them to start moving again. Gon wondered what that meant, but didn’t press further. He didn’t want to ruin this good mood.

Side by side and hand in hand, the young couple resumed their evening stroll towards the center of town. Content to be together on this hot summer night, they tried not to think about how sweaty their palms were going to be after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was literally a hot fanfic. So hot and humid. I became even hotter while writing this and hope you became hotter reading it...
> 
> It was nice to have them being cute and fluffy together. Interacting like normal young teenage boys, but also in a well-established relationship. More Killua creeping on a sleeping Gon too! I'm not sure if this is becoming a thing or if it's just the only way I can think of to make my Killua less of a tsundere jerk (but I love when he's like that, thus "Mid-Town Good Girl"). The couple are currently residing for a month in a poorer Azian country for a Hunter Mission, but if I make a second part, I just want to keep focusing on them being lovey-dovey.
> 
> Also, I'm planning on posting the second part of MIU on Friday (the first day of my summer vacation). So, see you then!
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Please KUDOS, COMMENT, and REVIEW!


End file.
